


是五十度维不是五十度灰

by ZenaAyers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Just Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, mouth yoke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenaAyers/pseuds/ZenaAyers
Summary: 微博翻车惨案试着用一下AO3，是Dirty talk短车A Specia Day（http://zenaayers.lofter.com/post/1f4e67e8_ee9cdc85）  的后续，带有轻微BDSM和小道具什么的。总的来说就是一篇小黄文。





	是五十度维不是五十度灰

“亲爱的，别那么害羞，这可是你提议的。”  
维克托一只手撑在沙发上一本正经地调戏着无地自容的勇利。  
“这跟我想的不一样！我可没说过……”被死死按在身下的勇利想打人，就算他打不过眼前这个斯拉夫人他也想为自己现在的遭遇暴揍维克托一顿。  
令人绝望的是在现在的情况下他并不是拥有主动权的那一方。  
“可是勇利都拿出那种小礼物了，我当然要好好回礼啦。”维克托指着口球俏皮地眨眨眼睛，手里的捆/绑绳是暧/昧的粉紫色。  
“我不是！我没有！”勇利矢口否认。  
维克托的鼻尖几乎对上勇利的鼻尖，“是吗，勇利逛情/趣店的时候可是一直盯着那些小玩具看呢，所以我帮你都买回来了。再说昨晚的勇利明明很希望玩一次捆绑play的。”  
“这……”  
“勇利还说希望玩得激烈一些并且嫌弃我太温柔了，呦。”  
“不……”  
“勇利真的不想试试吗，就当满足我的心愿也好呀。”  
“我……”  
“你的维恰今年只有这一个愿望，勇利大人快帮这个乖孩子实现吧~”  
“……真拿你没办法。”  
拥有神明般耀眼容貌的维克托实际上是善于蛊惑人心的恶魔，勇利叹了口气，被这种家伙缠上真是既甜蜜又烦恼。  
“维克托学坏了。”勇利打开早些时候被完全忽视掉的包裹，面对他完全不想叫出名字的各种道具试图对维克托的恶趣味加以指责。  
“是被勇利教坏的哦。”维克托拆包装袋拆得十分痛快。  
“才不是我教坏的，是维克托背着我看了奇怪的电影……什么的吧。”  
“我怎么会背着勇利看呢，”维克托从背后抱住勇利，慢慢褪/掉他的上衣，“这种东西当然要留着和勇利一起看才有趣。”

勇利以为那只是开玩笑的，他没想到维克托真的打开平板和他一起分享奇奇怪怪的视频。“我以为你会看五十度X。”看过片头后他补充道。  
“哦，那个据说很无聊。一些真正的东西才有参考价值。”  
维克托极为罕见地在这种事情上考究起来，那就证明他真的很感兴趣。勇利在心里哀嚎，他究竟是打开了维克托身上什么不得了的开关。  
视频进度5/63min。（啪啪啪啪啪啪）  
勇利：“唔，好激烈。”维克托：“是的呢，好激烈。”  
视频进度15/63min。（Duang Duang Duang Duang Duang）  
勇利：“呜哇看上去很疼的。”维克托：“嗯，原来还可以这样。”  
视频进度20/63min。（噗叽噗叽噗叽噗叽噗叽）  
勇利：“啊啊啊这个也能塞进去骗人的吧！”维克托：“居然可以用这个，学到了学到了。”  
视频进度30/63min。（咻咻咻咻咻咻）  
勇利：“呃……啊……”维克托：“确实稍微有点过头了，没关系我们可以降低难度。”  
视频进度35/63min。（滋啦滋啦滋啦滋啦）  
勇利：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”维克托：“好吧我们关掉。”  
退出播放页面的一瞬间勇利确信自己看到了k.i.n.k.y s.e.x一类的标签。  
维克托是个变态，勇利含着泪恨恨地想。  
“吓到了吗？”维克托拉过他的手将他圈在怀里，低头亲吻勇利微微出汗的额头。  
“有一点……我们真的要……”  
“我们只玩一些你愿意接受的，好吗？”

勇利开始庆幸和维克托约会的那一天在逛情趣店的时候他没有盯着那一排皮鞭看，否则现在绝对不止这种程度。  
啪。“呜~”束缚所致他完全没办法回头看，不过他猜自己的身体已经布满粉红色的印记。  
“感觉还好吗，哦对我忘了你现在不能说话的，”维克托低沉的笑声从背后传来，“口球有没有勒得太紧？戴了口球就没办法用安全词了真是很烦恼呢，不过你手上的绑绳打了一个活结，如果不舒服的话你可以随时扯开要求停止的。”  
维克托一直很温柔也很贴心，就算是在这种激烈的play里也难改这一点。勇利其实并不讨厌。  
“唔唔……”之前可没有人告诉他戴上口球嘴里会一直不停地分泌唾液，要不是口球上有可以排出唾液的小孔，他怀疑自己会被口水呛死。  
“流出了好多，好色情啊，勇利。”维克托的手指抚过他刚刚在勇利身上制造出的艳丽痕迹，温热的触感使他下腹收紧。虽然很想直接就这么做了，但既然是play的话就稍稍多玩一会吧，这样想着他无法抑制嘴角的弧度。  
唾液源源不断地从口球的孔洞中溢出，滴落在床单上，水痕浸湿布料淫靡至极。勇利保持着趴跪的姿势无法预见维克托下一步的动作，只能盯着他弄湿的床单，身体因兴奋而战栗。  
皮拍在空中挥舞了几下，划破空气的嘶鸣声令人惧怕，但是随后落在右臀的轻拍却温柔地像是恋人间的调情。  
在这场游戏里，心理上充满畏惧却又满怀期待的矛盾是最诱人的。  
轻微的疼痛和煽情的抚摸叠加了骇人的快感，使勇利想要更多。他的下身灼热而微颤，他感到穴道不受控制地收缩着，渴望被填满被疼爱。  
快点疼爱我吧，好空虚。  
勇利努力摇动腰肢，现在的他是全世界最性感的猪排饭，祈求着被心爱之人狠狠吃掉。  
“嗯唔唔（快干我）！”勇利突然想通就算在维克托面前说一些露骨的求爱的话也没那么羞耻了，碍于嘴里这个口感奇妙的橡胶小球，他即便想说出口也只能含糊地哼哼唧唧。  
“勇利是忍不住了吗，真狡猾，明明我也忍得很辛苦。”维克托丢掉手里的小皮拍，抚摸过捆绑绳与皮肤接触的地方，低头在娇嫩的皮肤上吮吸啃咬留下吻痕。  
绑绳在身上按照肌肉纹理排布着，凸出白皙的胸肌，乳首因与床单摩擦而硬得发痛。勇利难耐地扭动身体，维克托察觉到他的不适后解开了绳结将他翻身后正面压在床上。  
“已经这么硬了呢。”维克托吻了吻那两粒挺立的樱桃，尔后扯掉了勇利口球。“我讨厌口球，它阻挡了你可爱的呻吟而且还阻止我吻你。”  
重获自由的嘴一时间难以合上，于是被维克托的唇软软地封住。  
他们拥抱着，由维克托不断加深这个深情的吻。  
勇利感到维克托被包裹在三角裤下的硬物已经挺立了许久，他伸手替对方扯下那片碍事的布料，抚上雄壮的顶端揉捏起来。  
“刚刚被解开就这么淘气，我可是会后悔的。”维克托放开勇利的唇转而将勇利的双腿分开，搭在自己的肩膀。“让我进去吧，小甜饼，我已经能预料到你多汁甜蜜的馅料会非常可口。”

事前的play令两个人都前所未见的兴奋，水声之大证实着维克托口中的甜美多汁，也使勇利发觉自己原来早已湿到这种程度。  
“快点，维克托~”勇利听到自己完全痴迷于情事的低声哀求，这些话再次从口中跑出的羞耻感刺激着他酥软的身体，使其更加敏感。  
“会让你舒服的，我的勇利。”维克托挺腰好让自己的巨物更加深入勇利的身体，幽深处的紧致和火热几乎让他融化在勇利体内。“你太棒了，宝贝！”他忍不住赞叹道。  
“哈~维克托更棒。”鬼知道他为什么要在这个时候抬杠，不过维克托似乎很受鼓舞，接下来的冲刺愈发激烈。  
体内的敏感点被巨物无情摩擦，快感几乎要摧毁他的神志，他的视线失去焦点。  
“啊！”积累到顶点的快感潮水一般淹没他的全身，电流在体内四处流窜，他尖叫着射出浊液，身体痉挛不已。  
他的高潮同样点燃了维克托，在甬道要命的抽搐下，维克托释放在他的体内后满足地在耳边发出叹息。

事后维克托交代了那天晚上勇利骚话连篇背后的真相。  
勇利的反应出乎意料的平静，甚至在那之后暗搓搓地攒起了硬币。  
“我们什么时候再玩一次呀~”维克托为清洗后勇利裹上浴巾。  
“心情好的时候。”勇利漫不经心地回应道。  
“那你现在心情好吗？”维克托不依不饶地追问。  
“不太好。”  
“啊，那如果这样呢，心情有变好吗？”啾的一声，一个吻落在勇利的脸颊上。  
“有点，不过还不够，还需要这样。”他忍不住笑起来，转身搂住维克托，送上一个火辣又主动的深吻。  
偶尔玩一下这种游戏也很不错嘛。

{完}


End file.
